O amor, como outro qualquer
by Saga de pijama
Summary: Era ele, mas parecia outro, como se um atroz vendaval tivesse varrido pra longe a chama de seu olhar. UA YAOI MxK


Cap I – o reencontro

O sol do poente banhava com um vermelho tranqüilo aquela tarde de segunda feira, geralmente um dia irritante, mas não pra ele naquele momento. Ocupava-se nos deleites que as lembranças afloravam motivadas por andar novamente aquelas ruas, ver aquelas casas, aquelas nuances e aquelas montanhas. Mesmo considerando a vida difícil que teve na adolescência, seu passado lhe parecia agora doce, com toda a melancolia de se deparar com momentos que nunca mais voltarão.

Mas esperava encontrar uma pessoa.

"Ele está bem diferente agora. Não espere nada do que ele era antes"

Foi o que Aiolia lhe disse. Não atinava com a razão das palavras, nem mesmo a expressão de desprezo que as acompanhavam.

Milo havia sido a parte mais colorida desse período. Era o que marejava seus olhos pelo saudosismo que sentia, nada significava tanto. Apenas com o tempo entendera o porquê.

E, no entanto, caminhava. Dirigia-se ao ponto de ônibus. Precisava resolver sua posse como docente da Universidade em uma cadeira de física quântica. Voltava como mestre, e esta seria sua primeira turma. Era uma data especial.

Virou a esquina e avistou a plaquinha do ponto de parada. Um mendigo sentava-se na calçada, as pessoas afastavam-se. Mulheres seguravam melhor suas bolsas, e uma mãe guiou sua criança para o lado oposto. Preparava-se para, também ele, desviar do mendigo quando sentiu um súbito olhar. Conhecia aquele azul.

- Milo?

Sentado no chão, os jeans sujos, a jaqueta de couro cheia de botões prateados bem gasta e os cabelos embolados, sujos, opacos e amarrados. Dificilmente teria reconhecido se não fossem os olhos. Olhos esses que o fitavam inexpressivos. Fumava um cigarro languidamente, devagar se levantou.

- Eu conheço você?

Não o reconhecera! Sentiu-se afundar, Milo realmente não estava como antes e nem se lembrava dele. As coisas mudavam, mas não da forma como esperava, de repente parecia-lhe que haviam partido em uma corrida e o deixado para trás.

- Conheçe Milo... Estudamos juntos no colegial, na mesma sala. Não me reconhece? – Respondeu timidamente, deslocado pelo olhar que nada dizia, nem demonstrava.

Em sua imaginação aquele momento seria totalmente diferente. Grandes efusões, típicas dele, com os olhos flamejantes, abraços e sorrisos. O seu sorriso, de mil estrelas a dançar, parecia perdido e impossível, a vivacidade se fora.

- Ah! O ruivinho... –disse sem entusiasmo.

Era como lhe chamavam naqueles tempos. Esperou que ele dissesse mais alguma coisa, mas o silêncio incômodo de duas pessoas que, que compartilharam intensamente um passado, mas que nada mais tinham em comum, permanecia.

O transporte apareceu, por um instante quedou-se imóvel pela dúvida de querer conversar com Milo sobre o que aconteceu em sua ausência e a necessidade de ir. Decidiu pela segunda.

- Meu ônibus, preciso ir. A gente se vê!

Milo respondeu com um ligeiro acento de cabeça.

O por do sol ainda mais intenso jogou raios rubros sobre a tarde agonizante. Logo esta tarde também morreria, como tudo em sua vida. Com passos lentos seguiu seu caminho, nada restava da altivez, andava de cabeça baixa.

Quando o veículo fez a curva, murmurou baixinho, apenas para si mesmo.

- A gente se vê? –sorriu tristemente – Acho que não, Camus D'Evreux Lenoir.

.o&o.

Você não tem heroína, então usa Algafan  
Viciou os seus primos, talvez sua irmã  
Mas aqui não tem Village, rua 42  
Me diz pra onde é que é que você vai depois  
Por que você deixou suas veias fecharem?  
Não tem mais lugar pras agulhas entrarem  
Você não conversa, não quer mais falar  
Só tem as agulhas pra lhe ajudar

Cadê o bronze no corpo, os olhos azuis?  
O seu corpo tem marca de sangue e pus  
Você nem sabe se é março ou fevereiro  
Trancado o dia inteiro dentro do banheiro

Dado, Dado, Dado  
O que fizeram com você?  
Dado, Dado, Dado  
O que fizeram com você?

Cadê os seus planos, cadê as meninas?  
Você agora enche a cara e cai pelas esquinas  
Eu quero você, mas não vou lhe ajudar  
Não me peça dinheiro, não vou lhe entregar  
Cadê a criança? Meu primo e irmão  
Se perdeu por aí, com seringas na mão

NA: Obrigado!


End file.
